Mohji
; Beast Breaker (4Kids) | birth = October 1st | jva = Shigenori Soya | Odex eva = Jamie Meldrum | 4kids eva = Tom Souhrada | Funi eva = Chuck Huber }} is a pirate and the first mate of the Buggy Pirates and a member of the Buggy and Alvida Alliance. He is a pet tamer, usually acompanied by his pet lion Richie. Due to his actions, he can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Orange Town Arc. Appearance Every time Mohji appears in the series for an arc, his hairstyle changes. During the Orange Town Arc, his hair was shaped like a teddy bear. The Loguetown Arc had him wearing a pink helmet with bunny ears sticking out, and when the group makes it into the Grand Line, his hair is shaped like a lion's mane. In the Impel Down Arc, his hairstyle causes him to resemble a ram, somewhat similar to Merry. Personality Mohji is quite pompous and, at times, silly. He has also displayed a strong rivalry with Cabaji, Buggy's second mate, during the Buggy mini-arc. He tends to treat Richie better then most other people and adores the big lion. He even takes it offensively when Richie is used as a shield by Cabaji against Luffy, Zoro and Nami. Abilities and Powers Mohji claims to have the ability to control any animal he wishes. However, he was not able to tame Chouchou, who bit Mohji when he tried. He has yet to prove his ability in the series outside of his pet, a lion named Richie (who seems to have an emphatic link with him). Mohji usually opts to use him in battle rather than fight himself. He is, however, fast and agile, and very skilled with a whip. History Orange Town Arc In his first appearance, Mohji was sent by Buggy to capture Roronoa Zoro. However, Luffy got in his way, and eventually defeated Mohji after he burned down a pet-food shop that belonged to a dog and his recently deceased owner. After Buggy's defeat, Mohji and Cabaji fought over leadership of the group. They were equally matched, and fought for several hours. The battle ended when a sleep-walking Richie knocked them both unconscious, taking over leadership himself. However, Richie and the pirates were kidnapped by a cannibalistic group, the Kumate Tribe. They were saved by Buggy, Alvida, Mohji, and Cabaji. Loguetown Arc Mohji later participated in the attack on Loguetown. It was his job to burn down the Straw Hat's boat, which he failed to do as soon as it started to rain. Usopp found him and Richie. Before Mohji could do anything, he slipped and bump his head on the ship's hull, getting knocked out. After the Straw Hat pirates escaped, he reunited with his crew. Jaya Arc Much later, Mohji reappeared with the group as they travel in the Grand Line. He is seen wandering in a cave with Buggy and Cabaji, Buggy believing it to hold the treasure of Captain John, only to find a crew of diggers working in it. He is later seen aboard the ship having a party when a mysterious man named Ace appears, having heard the party and smelled the good food. Impel Down Arc Mohji is seen again with Alvida and the rest of Buggy Pirates, pleading with Alvida to go to Impel Down to rescue Buggy. However, he and the rest of the crew eventually decide to proceed on while honoring Buggy's death after Alvida tells them to rescue Buggy by themselves, and notes they will die trying. Post-War Arc After Buggy is reunited with his crew, Mohji is seen crying happily over the reunion, lying that he and Cabaji never gave up on him, and then was seen introducing himself to the Impel Down prisoners along with Cabaji. Major Battles *Mohji and Richie vs. Chouchou *Mohji and Richie vs. Luffy *Mohji vs. Cabaji *Richie Pirates vs. Kumate Tribe Early One Piece In Oda's early sketches of Mohji, Mohji was depicted having completely different designs than his final one. One sketch depicted him as having a panda theme and another depicted him as having a lion theme. While both designs were scrapped because they looked too ordinary at the time, the lion themed one however got included in the manga in Mohji's third appearance. References Site Navigation it:Moji zh:馴獸師摩奇 Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Orange Town Characters Category:First Mates Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists